Inebriat-Ed Cuddles
by PeachyCreek
Summary: Eddy's got a bit of a drinking problem, and it's weighing heavily on Double Dee's conscience. Much to Dee's surprise, however, Eddy opens up to him in a way he never thought possible, and it's all thanks to the cursed depressant. Could Edd perhaps begin to tolerate Eddy's drinking behavior as a result? Oneshot.


Author's Note: I have nothing else to say other than this is the first fic I've ever uploaded onto this site, even though I've been writing fan-fiction for years. This is also the first Ed, Edd n Eddy fic I've ever written. As if it weren't obvious by the time you've read this far, I'm a bit of a fan of EddEddy. You all know what that means; slash is imminent after this point. If you dislike slash, I advise you turn back now before it's too late. But I can't stop you either way, so it's whatever you want to do, honestly.

This is pretty much a oneshot, although if I get an overwhelming amount of feedback on it, I'll consider writing additional oneshots that won't necessarily follow one specific timeline, but will involve my take on the growing relationship between Edd and Eddy as they come of age. This fic explicitly takes place well after the Big Picture Show. Assume they're around the ages of 16 and 17 here.

So, with this having been said, please enjoy the story. Let me know if you liked it, despised it, was indifferent about it, etc. I appreciate feedback, folks!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy, or any of the characters associated with it. They all belong to Danny Antonucci. I do not make a profit from the writing of this story, or others like it.

"Eddy, I IMPLORE you- please, just STOP! PUT! THE BOTTLE! DOWN, MISTER! THAT IS _JUST_ ABOUT ENOUGH ALCOHOL CONSUMPTION FOR ONE EVENING!" A very agitated Double Dee hounded an already-drunk Eddy. Oh, why couldn't Ed have been there to help coerce Eddy that evening?! Even Ed knew of the adverse effects alcohol had on their friend. This was starting to wear on Dee's nerves. Eddy was to the point of drinking almost every single night now, and he had feared that his friend would turn into a legitimate alcoholic, if he wasn't one already. Not only this, but they were still underage as well. Who knows what kind of trouble Eddy could get himself into? This incessant drinking simply had to stop!

Eddy let out a giddy laugh in response to Edd's overly worried spiel. When would his friend learn to just cut back and relax? His parents were out of town for the weekend anyway, so what was the big deal? He slung a lazy arm around Edd's thin shoulders and pulled him close, speaking to him in a low purr. "Wouldja seriously just let me have some FUN, Dee?! It's the weekend, and I don't wanna think about _nothin'_ but gettin' drunk and pickin' up some cute ladies!"

"In case you weren't aware, _Eddy_, we aren't even out in public." Edd stated with a roll of his eyes, reaching a dainty hand around and prying Eddy's hand off of his side, pushing it back towards him. "We're still in your home. Honestly, are you so inebriated that you cannot even apprehend that? It would be IMPOSSIBLE to 'pick up some ladies' from your home!" He folded his arms and glowered at Eddy, his bottom lip jutting out in a small pout.

No, it didn't seem as though much of anything was registering in Eddy's mind currently. He simply stared at his friend with half-lidded eyes and giggled again, sinking further back into his pillows and letting out an obnoxiously relaxed sigh. "Yer cute when you're angry. Y'know that, Sockhead?"

That's all it took.

Edd felt an immense amount of blood rush to his face, immediately reaching up to cup his mouth with both of his hands. Cute? Out of all of the names Eddy had ever called him, this one was by far the most bizarre. Oh sure, he had called him cute before, but it was usually meant sarcastically. But Eddy wasn't being sarcastic in that moment. Eddy was nothing more than a giggly, lazy ball of fluff when he was intoxicated- something which Dee really didn't mind so much at all, but he still loathed how strong of an effect the depressant had on his friend. Surely he couldn't have _meant_ that remark just then, right? Technically Eddy wasn't himself when he got like this. Even still, he couldn't help but wonder exactly _what_ context Eddy had meant it in...

"P-pardon?" Edd squeaked out, unable to remove his hands from his mouth for the time being. Too flustered, too flustered!

"Y'heard me!" Eddy sat back up and flashed his friend one of his most charming smiles. "You get onto me for a bunch'a stuff all the time, and I know y'do it just to annoy me. But little do ~you~ know how _cute_ I think you are for it, ya sucker! I can't ever be mad at ya for too long!" Eddy stuck his tongue out at his friend childishly. He set his bottle down on his nightstand and crawled over to Edd, gripping his shoulders and pulling him _very_ close. "Now c'mere and cuddle me 'til I fall asleep!"

Having absolutely no time at all to react, Dee let out a small yelp as soon as Eddy had rolled onto his back, pulling Dee right on top of him. Cue copious amounts of sweating and nervousness. Oh, but this was so pleasant, so warm, so close and _new_... Edd would never have a chance to be so close to his friend while he was sober. To be perfectly honest, Edd had yearned to be this close to Eddy for years. Whenever he had made even slight physical contact with Eddy in the past, especially around his face, he never failed to express his discomfort. This always made Edd feel horrible- for having made Eddy uncomfortable in the first place, and for not ever having the chance to be close to him. They were best friends after all, and Edd had literally no one else in the world besides his two Eds. He had always longed to be physically close to _someone_, anyone! Even if it meant just a simple hug. But now here they were, snuggling on Eddy's bed with all of the lights off, save for his lava lamp on his nightstand. Edd quickly relaxed on top of his friend and nestled his head into the nape of his neck, his eye lids fluttering as he took in his scent. The sensation Edd felt in that moment could almost be likened to euphoria. It would have been absolutely perfect, if only Eddy was sober and completely willing to do this on his own...

"Your heart's beatin' really fast." Eddy observed quietly and with a slight slur, his voice sounding right in Dee's ear. Snapping his eyes open and chuckling nervously, he responded in an equally hushed voice. "Th-this is new to me, Eddy. Very new, but I could very well get used to such amorous subjection..."

Eddy giggled curtly at this as he began to run his hand along his friend's back gently. "Then get used to it already, 'cause I ain't goin' nowhere and neither are you."

These words were enough to make Edd's heart beat even faster. Oh, how long he had waited for a moment like this! Despite his feelings earlier that evening, Edd wished his friend would remain in his intoxicated state for a very long time. Curse his needy nature. How dare he wish such a thing? But this closeness was so desirable, so irresistible, and there was no way Eddy would ever let Edd just _lay on top of him_ on his _own bed_. What would Eddy find so absurd about it, anyway? Why was he so afraid of physical contact? Edd had pondered this single question for a very long time, constantly mulling over possibilities in his mind and never reaching a solid conclusion. He had always wanted to just ask Eddy, but he knew how temperamental he was. No doubt it was something touchy that Eddy avoided discussing on his own for a reason.

"Oh Eddy, I..." Edd trailed off as he slipped his arms around him completely, a slight tremor coursing through him as a result. He was so close to him now, and he couldn't get enough of it. He had waited so long for this, and now it was finally happening. The feelings he had developed over the years for this boy beneath him were so great, he wanted to confess every single one to him in that moment, but he couldn't. Not yet, at least. This moment had to last for as long as possible, and Edd sought to make it so. Too much talking would no doubt ruin the moment.

As his mind continued to race uncontrollably in all directions, the sound of soft snoring beneath him snapped him out of his thoughts. He smiled affectionately at the sound of his friend's snug slumber, grateful for both the fact that Eddy was officially finished drinking for the night, and for the fact that he was lucky enough to have remained in his friend's arms. No doubt their questionable position would confuse Eddy when he awoke, but Edd didn't care at all. He'd simply tell him the truth- that Eddy had insisted on Edd cuddling him until he fell asleep. And what kind of friend would he be if he had refused his wishes? Letting out a gentle sigh of content, Edd allowed his eyes to close as he too began to fall into a light sleep, not even caring that he was still in his clothes. Punctuality could wait; this closeness with Eddy was far more important.


End file.
